RWBY: Cinder's End
by No1OfConsequence
Summary: Cinder Fall is the most hated villain in Remnant. She has caused the Grimm to invade Vale, caused the deaths of many people, and inflicted pain on so many others. And so, after she fell from Ozpin's tower, it comes down to Crystal Taryn, Storm Sapphire, and a dozen others to bring about Cinder's End. Rated "T" for violence.
**A few quick things. First is that this is mere speculative. We have no idea what happened to Cinder; if she survived or if she was killed in the explosion. This follows the assumption that she did survive, and that she had to fight her way off campus.
Second is that this story has the characters from a fan-fiction I'm writing called Stories From Haven academy, though I try to make sure the characters get enough of an introduction to make sense of the whole thing without reading it.  
Third is that while this is not a sanctioned piece of literature by the creators of RWBY, I try to make sure this lines up with canon as much as possible. Also I wouldn't really call this literature, but anyway.  
And finally fourth. Fourth is that I mean no disrespect to anyone as I write this, and if you are offended by this work, please tell me as politely as you can in a review. Also, if you have anything at all to say about this work, leave it in a polite review. And if you're a troll, please leave.**

* * *

Storm helped Faye onto the dropship as she passed out. He was almost out of ammo, and so was Azura—his teammate. He had no idea where Rusti—the last member of team SAFR—was, and that might mean he was dead. The Grimm invasion was taking its toll on everyone.

The Dragon circling overhead was forcing them to evacuate Beacon. That thing was causing more and more Grimm to… exist in the school. Not with all his firepower could he take that thing down.

Faye had been carrying a strange looking sabre. It wasn't her normal weapon, and it had orange elements to the hilt that clashed with her white and blue armor. Where did she get it?

Then his attention was snapped back to the sky as the Dragon started acting weird. It flew over and perched on the CCT tower, looking into one of the windows. Then after a few seconds, it flew off towards the city. Then flashes of light came from the windows. What was going on?

After a few minutes, the Dragon flew back, smashing into the tower. The Dragon smashed the top off of it, and kept going. Then, it may have been is imagination, but the gears up there moved on their own. Pyrrha?

Pyrrha Nikos? He'd been friends with Pyrrha years ago, before she became famous and all that. They hadn't talked much since she won her second regional tournament. He knew her semblance was Polarity, and only she—and perhaps Faye—could make those gears move on their own. What was Pyrrha doing up there, fighting?

He didn't dare try to use his aura's sensory abilities during a battle this big. Last time he used it, the empathic elements of it incapacitated him until he turned them off. He had to know what was going on up there, but he couldn't.

Then there was an explosion from atop the tower. He would have to chance it now. He tried to sense what was going on up there, and it was just at the edge of his perception. He saw Pyrrha's defensive aura collapse, and then… her pain. He tried sending her his strength, but while he'd heard of the concept of such, he'd never figured out how to.

Then her life force faltered and… she died. He sensed her aura die, and her soul pass into the afterlife. She died! Then a silvery explosion erupted from the top of the tower, and a red and black form fell from the tower—the one that Pyrrha had been fighting.

The Dragon though, perched on the tower, was frozen. It was perfectly still, but it had no reason to. Few things baffled him so completely that he didn't even have a theory, but this most definitely did.

He was about to run over there when he saw Crystal and two other girls—one with red hair and armor, and another wearing blue—marching towards the CCT. He took out his Scroll and called Crystal. She answered curtly, "What is it, Storm?"

"What are you doing?" he asked urgently. Even if they'd… broken up, he still cared for her as a friend, and he didn't want to lose any more friends today.

"Stay out of this, Storm," she replied. "This battle cannot be won by normal men; it requires a more powerful breed of warrior."

* * *

Crystal marched to the crater where Cinder had crashed. She used her semblance to see what was going on at the crater. She projected her consciousness to the crater, and saw that Cinder was getting back up.

She returned to her body, and not even a second had passed.

Between Crystal and her comrades—Solana and Nixie—she assumed that they were good enough to end her. Solana had her heavy armor, and the Flame Blade—which could extend to indefinite lengths. Nixie had her power over air currents, her skill, and the Frost Blade—which could freeze anything she so chose within an uncertain range. And of course Crystal had her skill, her sight, and the Crystal Blades—which could transform into any non-mechanical weapon she chose. They had more than a chance.

Crystal and the others stopped at the edge of the crater. Cinder stood to face them. "Out of my way," Cinder said angrily.

Crystal drew her blades from off her back, prompting Solana and Nixie to draw theirs'. "You will surrender, and face judgement for your actions," Crystal said, pointing her right blade at Cinder. "We wield three sets of Maiden Blades, given by the Four Maidens to the four kingdoms' kings in days long past. Each of our weapons embodies the elements in the same way the Maidens embody them. You cannot win."

Cinder shook her head. "I am the Fall Maiden."

She stepped back. "By…" She would have finished "the Maidens", but that seemed too close. Instead she said, "Crap!"

Cinder shot columns of fire at the three of them. Nixie generated a wall of ice between them, and they were safe for a few seconds.

Crystal made a circling motion with her hand, and both her allies nodded, and ran opposite directions around Cinder. Meanwhile, she prepared to charge Cinder, shattering her blades on the ground. She then put the black stone handles end to end, and reformed the tiny green particles into a single weapon—a claymore. As the ice melted, she jumped over the flames, and swung the claymore at Cinder.

Cinder created two swords, and blocked. She had to use both swords for obvious reasons. Cinder was a pathetic weakling compared to Crystal, who had built her muscles up for a life of fighting. It of course required all of Cinder's strength to block her attack.

Crystal leaned into Cinder, trying to force her back, while Nixie and Solana charged from behind. Cinder blew her back with an unseen force, and turned around to block attacks from her allies. Crystal had to admit that Cinder was good with her swords. She managed to hold off all three of them for a little while. After less than a minute, Cinder sent a burst of wind out, blasting all three of them out of the crater.

Crystal landed next to a white tennis shoe, and as she traced the denim and steel clad leg, she realized who the owner of the shoe was.

* * *

Storm offered a hand up, and Crystal accepted it. He glanced at the woman standing in the crater, and he had one question in his mind. "So, she's a bad gal right?" he asked.

"Yes she is," Crystal replied. "Cinder is definitely what you would call a 'bad gal'."

"Good." Behind them walked up Azura and Gaia. Gaia held her dual axes on her shoulders, and Azura had her pistol ready to fire. "Let's get to it."

"Use Typhoon," Crystal told him. She had an urging look that made him not question her. She was the one who had slightly more experience with this "Cinder" than he did, and she was the noble. So he put his sword away, and positioned his shield towards Cinder. With that, the barrels of his mini-gun on the front of his shield lowered into a circle, and began to spin.

He pulled the trigger, and a spray of bullets flew at Cinder. She put up her hand and the bullets were stopped by discs of energy. "Oh, that's not fair!" he said. Then something occurred to him. "I've got to learn how to do that!"

"You can't."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Why?

"Are you secretly a woman?" Crystal asked.

He looked at her questioningly for a moment before turning back to the woman in the crater. "No."

"Well then, you can't."

"Well that's… sexist." He had a slight problem with saying a certain part of that word.

Behind Cinder, Nixie and a woman with a fire sword began attacking her at range. Nixie launched blasts of Dust or something at Cinder, which formed spikes of ice. The other woman's fire sword could extend to great lengths, and so Cinder had trouble fighting her off. He wondered how they made weapons like that, and if he could make one like it. Suddenly, Cinder sent out a wave of fire, which everyone had to halt their attacks to defend against.

Then, a single gunshot rang. Storm looked up and saw Azura pointing her pistol at Cinder. He knew Azura's semblance—it told her where exactly to shoot to kill or injure her opponent. Storm looked to Cinder, thinking she'd be dead. She wasn't even scratched.

Azura muttered a curse, and began firing in several shot in quick succession. Every one of them Cinder stopped. It wasn't long before Azura's shots stopped, replaced by just the clicking sound of trying to fire a revolver that was out of ammo. Azura spoke the curse again and said, "I'm useless. You're going to have to kill her yourself."

Seeing as Azura was out, Storm checked his own ammo count. His mini-gun was almost out, so he wouldn't be of use for much longer.

Meanwhile, Cinder was taunting them. "You've given up so soon?" she said. "I expected more from the students of Haven."

Storm put down his shield, and drew his armblades. He then put them together into their bow form, and pulled back the string. An arrow of blue Dust energy formed, and he let go. The arrow flew at Cinder, and she raised her hand to block it. The arrow exploded as soon as Cinder blocked, and Storm thought she was a goner. But when the dust kicked up from the explosion dissipated, Cinder was standing there, unharmed.

Then there was a flash of metal, and Cinder barely dodged a throwing knife meant for her. Storm looked to where the knife had to have come from, and saw a short blond woman next to his fur clad cousin Redell resting his huge claymore on his shoulder. "Redell, I'm out of knives. You'll have to charge with everything you've got," the blonde woman said.

"Okay, Saffron, I will," Redell replied, and the eyes on his wolf head shaped helmet began to glow red. He jumped straight at Cinder, brought his claymore to bear. Cinder was knocked back to the edge of the crater, and she began throwing streams of fire at him.

"Is he crazy?" Crystal said. "He'll die with a strategy like that. Cinder's too powerful!"

Storm shook his head. "No, I'm betting that Cinder won't make it out of there alive," he said.

Crystal cocked an eyebrow. "How?"

"You see, Redell's semblance is one of the most terrifying I know. He enters a state where his mind is a primal mess, and he can't figure out what two times two is. But that's only a drawback; what he gains is a lot better. Redell's strength, agility, and speed are increased through the roof. But that's not all; his aura becomes nearly unbreakable. And I only say nearly because I'm pretty sure something can get through it, but I haven't seen anything that could. While it only lasts for a few minutes, and the cooldown's a pain, that's usually all it takes."

Redell was just now proving Storm's words. Redell made it through the flames, and attacked Cinder again, smashing her deeper into the crater. Her aura would give out soon enough, and Redell would finish her off.

While Cinder could possibly deserve to be killed, it was entirely possible that there was a chance to redeem her in some way. He knew that no one was past all hope. But at the same time, it looked like he wouldn't get the chance to offer her anything of the sort. Even if she surrendered, Redell wouldn't accept that—he had problems recognizing anyone as anything but a threat when he was in his current state. She was probably going to die here, and he didn't know if there would be anyone to mourn her once she was dead.

Just as Redell was about to swing his claymore down on Cinder again, a small tornado suddenly formed around Redell, forcing him back. Cinder seemed to be suspending him in the air so that he wouldn't be able to use his strength to get out of the twister.

Storm decided fire his mini-gun at Cinder again. While he had little chance of even scratching her, maybe it would draw her attention away from the tornado so that perhaps Redell could be released. It was a long shot, but he shot at her all the same. Sure enough, Cinder moved to block the bullets, and the tornado dissipated.

Unfortunately, time had run out. The eyes on Redell's helmet no longer glowed, meaning that he wasn't using his semblance. He tried to attack Cinder, but that only resulted in him being blown back in a huge gust of wind. And as Storm's ammo ran out, he figured they weren't going to last long against her.

Then, a glowing crystal ball flew at Cinder, which she smashed with a black sword she generated just for that. He knew of only one person who used a weapon like that. Storm turned around and saw his aunt Shay with a disappointed look on her face. Next to her was his uncle Norbert, and cousin Skye. "Well, there's goes that. Anybody else got an idea?" she said flatly.

"Even if our auras hadn't been drained from that fight with that White Fang guy, I don't think we'd be of much help," Norbert said. "She's too powerful!"

"How about we rush her?" Gaia suggested. What had she been doing all this time? "She can't kill us all at once."

"Why exactly can't she?" Storm asked.

"Good point."

Then, a huge blast of green energy hit Cinder, followed by a white and yellow blur flying at her. Cinder blasted the blur away, and when he landed, Storm identified him as Cirocco, Crystal's partner. "What was your plan, exactly?" Storm asked.

"I honestly thought just that would work," Cirocco replied. A tall blonde woman who somewhat resembled Cirocco came up to him and helped him up. "Thanks, Clove."

Then he realized something. He'd left Cirocco to look after Faye when he went to fight Cinder. If he was here… "Cirocco, how'd you leave Faye?" he asked urgently, his concern for his partner almost overwhelming him.

"I am here." Storm was pained to see Faye walking up to the site. Her combat suit was stained with her own blood, and her defensive aura was gone. How could she be here?  
Storm stopped her. "You can't fight, Faye. You're wounded. You have to go to a hospital!"

"Clove healed my wounds." She gestured to Clove, and then to where she had been shot in the shoulder. The wound had had been healed alright.

"Nice technique," he said to Clove. "I didn't know healing other people could be done with aura." Clove grinned proudly, though there was a strange glint in her eye that. He felt a chill that had nothing to do with the cold night air, and turned back to Faye. "Fine, you can fight, but I'm stay behind me."

"All right."

Storm turned his mini-gun back into a shield, and prepared to charge at Cinder. His aura was almost gone, but it was probably the most intact of anyone there besides Gaia, and she didn't have a shield. "Ready?"

"I am ready."

"Charge!" he called, and began running at Cinder into the crater. Behind him he heard Faye running apace with him.

Cinder formed a bow and arrow out of nowhere, and pointed it at them. He raised his shield to block where she was pointing the bow. He heard the arrow flew, and felt an impact on the other side of his shield. He saw glowing orange shards surrounding him, and moving in a strange way to form an arrow on the other side of him, flying at Faye.

Time seemed to slow down then. The arrow flew straight at Faye' head and he could do nothing to stop it. Dread filled him, which in a moment would turn into sorrow.

But as everything moved in slow motion, Faye seemed to move a few steps ahead of everyone. She stopped, and raised her arm towards the arrow. She then caught the arrow as it was a few inches from her face.

* * *

Faye was amazed at what she had done. It had to be the Wind Blade she carried. It had increased her strength and speed greatly, so it stood to reason that the magical weapon had allowed her to catch the arrow. It was still amazed her that she had done that.

Storm was similarly amazed. His jaw dropped and he was speechless.

"You may want to stand aside, Storm," Faye told him. He stepped to the side, and Faye began to walk towards the woman they were all fighting.

The woman was stunned for a moment before she shot another arrow at Faye. She dodged it, and the strange woman kept firing them at her. She dodged every one of them, hoping they did not hit anyone behind her.

Then the woman discarded the bow, and began generating fire from her hands. Then, Faye propelled herself in one jump towards her. She then drove the arrow that the woman had originally shot at her into her chest.

Shock crossed the woman's face, and Faye stepped back. She had never killed anyone before, and was scared that what she had done was wrong. She did not even know the woman's name that she had killed.

She groaned, and began to form a sword in her hand. She was still alive! Faye sliced her in half, and as her body fell over, she was definitely dead.

An orange burst of light came from her, and Faye closed her eyes as a reflex. When she opened her eyes, the light was gone, and Faye could not stand to look at the corpse on the ground—if she looked at it too long, she feared she would vomit.

The silence that fell over the place was painful. There were no cheers, no congratulations; nothing. So this is what it was like when someone died.

She walked out of the crater and turned to Storm. "She was a villain, right?" she asked

Storm was not the one to answer, but Crystal. "She was one of the most terrible people of this age. She caused the Grimm to invade by manipulating the people. She killed people of every sort, and stole a power that was not rightfully hers. If anyone deserved the title of villain, it was her."

That was certainly good, or else Faye would think the lack of guilt was wrong. She had killed the villain, and become the hero. But right now, she was tired, and just wanted to get some rest.

* * *

 **So, what'd you think? Was this good enough? It was basically one long action sequence, but I think it was fun.**


End file.
